


sad unfinished stuff

by zeromiles



Category: EXO (Band), I.O.I (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, idk whats the right DoSom tag bc its not real lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeromiles/pseuds/zeromiles
Summary: a collection of my unfinished work i needed to get out of my drafts. read at ur own warning as theyre all pretty okay but end at a shitty unexpected point1. Exo, XiuChen, Harry Potter au2. Exo, Sehun-centered, messed up life??3. Exo, many ships, Hospital au (everyones dying) ((death mention, character death))4. Exo, ChanHun but nothing actually happens i havent gotten that far yet, Text fic5. Exo, Sehun-centered, he's in walmart and its freaky6. Exo, XiuChen (once again, nothing happens), Minseok-centered, Swim au7. Seventeen, whatever Seungcheol and Jihoon r called bc i forgot, sad teenagers lmao (MY CURRENT FAVE I THINK I MIGHT ACTUALLY CONTINUE IT SO READ IT)8. IOI, Sohye-centered, side DoSom but not that much yet, more ships to come probably, just girls being girls and also falling in love with them too9. Seventeen, Gyuhao, uni roommates au (this is so olddddd omg)





	1. exo, xiuchen, harry potter

"I don't get why you can't just ask him out," Sehun says for the sixth time today. Jongdae glares at him from his position on the floor, where he was laying facedown and screaming into a pillow before Sehun interrupted. "I mean, look at me and Chanyeol. We're a happy little couple and it took me exactly three seconds to ask him out. Not including the extra five seconds of him blushing, then the extra two of him saying yes."

Baekhyun cackles at Jongdae from his bed. Jongdae shoots him the bird and glares once more at Sehun, who is currently laying with his head in Chanyeol's lap. "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is," Sehun turns away from Jongdae and looks up at Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, you wanna go out with me?"

All of them watch Chanyeol's face turn three shades of red, darker than the Gryffindor robes he's wearing, before stuttering out a weak "Um, yeah?". Sehun grins and pulls on his cheeks. "We're already dating, you idiot."

"Trick question," Chanyeol whines, fanning his face. Jongdae turns around to look away from the gross couple. "I'm gonna barf. Get a room, you two."

"We are in a room," Sehun points out. "My room. How did you all get in the Slytherin dungeons anyways? I only gave Chanyeol the password to the bunk."

Baekhyun lazily plays with Sehun's pillowcase. "He wrote it down on a piece of paper because he would forget, then asked us how to spell 'patronus'. It's not really hard to get stuff out of Chanyeol."

Sehun looks at Chanyeol accusingly. "It's not my fault I failed Defense Against the Dark Arts last year!"

"Yeah, it is."

"Stop attacking me like this."

"Can we get back to the topic please?" Jongdae whines from the ground. "I can't ask Minseok out."

"And why not?" Baekhyun challenges. "Dude, he knows that you like him. And everyone is 99% sure that he likes you back too. You ask him out, he says yes, you both have dates to the Ball! It's a happy ending for everyone!"

"True, Minseok won't have to go with that lame kid Lu Han or whatever his name was," Sehun muses.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I had to watch Lu Han trip on Minseok's shoes for three hours during the dance. It was exhausting. Minseok was too nice to him. I would've ditched his ass." Baekhyun replies.

"Not everyone is as much of a prat as you are, Baek."

"Bitch, don't test me."


	2. exo, sehun centered

Sehun was thirteen was his three-year older brother ran away from home.

At first, Sehun was mad. He was mad that Junmyeon ran away instead of confronting his problems head-on. He was mad that Junmyeon ditched and left _him_ to deal with them in his place.

And then he was wistful. He wished he had the courage to run away from their terrible household and the dad in his nightmares. He wished Junmyeon had taken Sehun along with him.

But Junmyeon was always a do first, think later type of guy. He was hot-headed when angry, and with his dad he was angry a lot. He fought and he yelled and he disobeyed their father because he was strict and awful and believed that he was the ruler of the universe. Junmyeon was a kind person and agreeable to most, but you could never say he wasn't stubborn and he hated being controlled the way he was. Hearing heated yells coming from their house was common in the neighborhood.

  
+

  
"Okay," Junmyeon nods once, twice. "Okay. You like guys. No big deal."

"Why are you freaking out so much over it?" Sehun asks, but nervously, because he hasn't spoken so casually to Junmyeon in so long it feels foreign and strange. "You like guys too."

Junmyeon nods once more. "You're right. I guess I just thought that out of us two, you'd be the one to not disappoint your Dad."

Sehun ignores the fact that Junmyeon is calling him (no, both of them) a disappointment and decides to focus on the other part of the sentence. "You say my Dad, like he isn't also yours."

Junmyeon winces a bit, and Sehun could see that he didn't realize it himself. Not that it really matters. Junmyeon's right anyways, their dad never acted like one to either of them. "Anyways, what do you mean? About me not disappointing Dad. I think I was pretty disappointing."

"Well," Junmyeon waves his arm around helplessly. "You never talked back to Dad like I did. I was the rebel and you were the good son. I told him I was gay and that he couldn't change it, and I blatantly hung around with guys and made out with them and stuff. And Mom liked you _way_ better than she liked me. You didn't fight her words or Dad's words and you were grew taller than me. Everyone likes tall people. And even though as babies I was born late and you were born early, you were still bigger and healthier than me. And, I don't know. I ran away."

Sehun processes this carefully in his brain. He didn't know he was more liked than Junmyeon. He thought his parents kind of hated both of them. "But then I joined you."

"That you did." And Junmyeon finally cracks a smile, the same smile he showed thirteen year old Sehun all those years ago.

+

Growing taller than your parents was always an unspoken, but very much noticed milestone. Sehun had no problem growing over his mom , who was only 5'4. He'd had to help her reach things at the market by sixth grade. But his dad was the real deal, all six straight feet of him. Junmyeon got the bad end of the stick: right in the middle of them, at 5'8. Definitely not short, but not the tallest. Sehun, however, inched up more and more and more as he grew. And he prayed day and night until the day he would be able to tower over his father that he'd been scared of since a child and finally show that he was superior, that his father's yells and screams had done nothing to Sehun's strength, that he wasn't affected.

But now, seeing his frail-looking dad laying down on a hospital bed, wearing blue paper pants and with a million different machines hooked up to him, he'd looked smaller than he'd ever been. And suddenly Sehun felt too giant for the small room.

His dad smiled at Sehun, and something inside him buzzed. It was the kindest smile he had ever gotten from his dad. It was the first smile he'd gotten from his dad since he was a kid. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but his voice catches in his throat and he just closes it instead. His dad fills the silence for him. "So, you finally grow taller than me, eh? Always knew you were going to overcome me someday."

Sehun doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to do, so he just stands in the doorframe and repeatedly opens and closes his fist. He can feel his palm getting crescent marks from his nails. His dad clears his throat.

"There's a lot of things I have to apologize for, son."

There _is_ a lot of stuff to apologize for. Like pretending like his brother didn't exist when he left and taking out anger on Sehun through force and words and not being there for them and never being a real dad but being disappointed when they didn't act like "real sons" and ruining lives: Junmyeon's _and_ Sehun's. For not loving his own wife and children. For making Junmyeon so full of hatred for the house that he left in the middle of the night and had to fend for himself. For making Sehun want to do the same. For making Sehun afraid to talk or have opinions or do anything of his own will. Slowly dying isn't enough retribution for what he did.

There's a lot of stuff he has to apologize for, so it surprises Sehun when what slips out of his mouth is: "You don't need to apologize."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Sehun."

"Yeah," Sehun replies weakly, his fist so tightly closed it's starting to hurt, "Thank you."

 


	3. exo, multiple ships, Hospital au

Minseok is dying.

Jongdae knows it, the doctors know it, the birds flying in the sky know it.

To be fair, all the rest of them are dying too. There's a slim chance of beating their lung cancer and brain tumors and throat disease, which is coincidentally what Minseok is battling in Room 106 right now. (Keyword: slim.)

And Minseok has had his throat cancer for a long time; since he was a tiny 14 year old teenager who thought his changing voice was just puberty and not abnormal cells clogging his windpipe and voice box.

That is, until he started coughing up blood and lost 20 pounds in three weeks and ultimately couldn't speak altogether without feeling pain.

Jongdae doesn't know what to feel.

Minseok was/is his closest friend, ever since Luhan died of kidney failure two years ago and Yifan's tumor went too deep and Zitao's blood never made it to his brain.

He got over those three. He would get over Minseok too. Junmyeon and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and all the others would dry their tears and bring flowers to the grave and he'd become another failure in the hospital records and another name in the cemetery remembrance list. There was even a pamphlet in the hospital lobby: How to Deal with Loss of a Relative or Close Friend.

He didn't want to get over Minseok. He didn't want to get over any of them.

Jongdae sighed and stood up from the bench he was sitting on. He left the hospital garden and went back up to his room on floor three.

It looked too empty in his room. Minseok's side was clean and neat, everything tucked in where it's supposed to be and a stark contrast from Jongdae's messy side. But he liked it better that way. It actually looked like someone was living in it.

Not that he was living, exactly. Jongdae would most likely die soon too, although his lung cancer wasn't severe (yet) and he was one of the few hopefuls they had. But it was cancer, it was life, and whoever said those two worked well together?

Jongdae scowled and left the room to wander aimlessly in the halls until one of the nurses (Irene, probably, she was the scariest) told him to go back.

"Hey! Jongdae," He turned to see Chanyeol's happy face grinning at him. "Go to The Room. We have a new kid!"

"A new kid?" Jongdae perked up immediately. "For real? What's he like?"

"I dunno, which is why we're going to The Room right now to see." Chanyeol shrugged and grabbed Jongdae's arm to pull him along.

'The Room' was what they called room 313. It wasn't a normal hospital room, but instead looked more like a waiting room. The ground was carpeted and there was a table and a bunch of chairs lining it. It could be a conference room, which it sort of was. It was where they all had their daily therapy meeting where they talked about their feelings and tried to ignore the fact that at least one of them was fighting for his life and hooked up to twenty different machines by pretending to get along.

It was a pretty fun place.

"Did Yixing already bring him in? Without telling us? This warrants a meeting for sure."

"I think so," Chanyeol says. "I heard Wendy and Joy talking about it. They think he's cute."

"Joy used to think I was cute," Jongdae muses. "So he's definitely cute. Think he's gay?"

"Maybe? It's a open world out there. Not that I've been out there much." Chanyeol said nonchalantly, which made Jongdae frown a bit. Chanyeol had brain tumors which prevented him from being allowed outside/away from the hospital too much, in case he would collapse and die while eating a cheeseburger at McDonalds. Brain tumors hit fast, and was especially bad in Chanyeol's case.

Chanyeol wasn't one of the hopefuls.

Jongdae pushed away that thought as Chanyeol shoved open the door to The Room. "We've arrived," He yelled dramatically to a whopping total of three people.

It was Kyungsoo, Yixing, and the supposed new kid. He was tan, and sitting awkwardly in a chair at the edge of the table (which was where Minseok usually sat. It was a little weird). He was definitely handsome, and from what Jongdae could tell, tall too. The full package. Except for the fact that he was probably dying. That tended to draw people away from a relationship.

Also, maybe the fact that new kid was missing a leg. His left leg was off clean at the knee, if his sweatpant leg all of a sudden falling limply gave any context clues.

"Hi," The new kid said.

Yixing sighed. "Perfect, the loud ones came."

"Excuse me," Chanyeol protested.

"Well, no matter." Yixing ignored Chanyeol and smiled nicely at the new kid. "At least they'll help you get settled in quicker. Kyungsoo isn't much of a talker, but Jongdae and Chanyeol'll keep you busy. Introduce yourself to them, okay? I'll get the rest of the kids."

Yixing left the room and Chanyeol immediately bounded over and sat on the floor in front of the new kid, which seemed to sort of weird him out. Jongdae chose the simpler option and sat in a chair across from him.

"What's your name, new kid?" Chanyeol asked.

"I'm Jongin," He replied. His voice was a lot softer than what Jongdae originally gauged from the 'hi' earlier. He wanted to say that, but decided it would be creepy.

"What're you in here for?" Jongdae said instead.

Jongin looked surprised they would ask him outright, and Kyungsoo snickered from the way other side of the table. "Are you surprised? Nobody skips around this kind of stuff. Just tell us and go."

"How could you tell?" Jongin asks Kyungsoo curiously. "You can't see."

Kyungsoo waves his hand in front of his unblinking eyes. "Uh yeah. I'm pretty aware. And not stupid. When your eyes don't work, you tend to focus on your other organs, like your brain and figure out what context clues and reading the mood is."

"Sorry," At least Jongin looked apologetic for touching on the topic.

"You're avoiding the question," Chanyeol pressed. "Is it cause your missing leg?"

"Well, yeah. And I tried to like, kill myself. My mom thinks I'm crazy now and is sending me to live in here, a hospital. I'm not sure hoe to break it to her a hospital doesn't mean mental institute, but I'm sure this is better for me, so I'm didn't say anything."

Jongdae let out a low whistle.

"Why?" Chanyeol says just as the last boys trail in with Yixing. "Why'd you try to commit suicide?"

Yixing smacks Chanyeol on the head. "What the fuck?"

Sehun and Baekhyun snicker behind him. It's like a chain reaction.

Chanyeol tries to defend himself. "Um, he's not uncomfortable with the topic. He's the one that brought it up!"

"Whatever the situation is, we're going to talk about this all together. Like the happy little family we are." Yixing claps his hand. "Get to your seats, you little shits."

They all file in. The order goes like Yixing at the top, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Minseok. Except Minseok isn't there, and Jongin's in his seat. They're gonna need more chairs.

Yixing doesn't seem to notice. "Ok! Let's start with protocol like always. Jongin, just follow along and you'll get the gist of things. Kyungsoo, how are you feeling today?"

Kyungsoo snorts. "Pass," he says.

"You've already used three passes this week. No more." Yixing isn't daunted by their bullshit.

Kyungsoo frowns, but doesn't argue. "Today I tripped over my bed. Twice. I couldn't find the button to alert the nurses when I got lost walking down halls I've walked down a million times before. And Minseok, the only other decently okay person in this fucking floor may be fucking dying, and we're sitting here talking about our everyday lives in the hospital as if anything changed at all. So yes, I'm having a fucking fantastic day."

Yixing coughs into his palm. "Great to hear, Kyungsoo. You're always the positivity in these discussions. Baekhyun, what about you?"

"I'm gonna introduce myself to new kid first," Baekhyun said. "Hi, I'm Baekhyun! I already know your name. I have esophageal cancer, which is like, a total bummer but I have all my limbs so I think I'm pretty well off! Sorry if that's offensive. I've been told I have no tact. Also, you can ask me anything you want about this place! Where the showers are, the nurses' numbers, whether Sehun and Chanyeol are fucking-"

"Shut up!" Chanyeol whines.

"Okay, okay. Anyways, ask me whatever you want!"

Jongin laughs awkwardly. "It's okay, for the limb thing. I have a question though. Who's Minseok?"

Everyone glances at the chair Jongin is sitting on instead of Jongin himself. (Except for Kyungsoo.) "Oh, sorry. Am I sitting on his seat?"

Kyungsoo claps him on the back. "Glad you're a quick learner."

"He's not dead," Baekhyun adds quickly at Jongin's uneasy face. "Nor have you jinxed his chair. He's just like, unable to be here at this moment."

"What Baekhyun means is that he's doing chemo right now." Yixing interrupts. "He has throat cancer."

"Oh. Okay." Jongin looks relieved that he hasn't offended a possible ghost by sitting in his seat.

"Sehun, you next."

"I'm Sehun," Sehun says quietly. "I have pretty much end-stage heart disease. My parents once again did not visit me. Today was a joy. I'm done."

"Chanyeol."

"Yay, my turn! I'm Chanyeol, the greatest dude you will ever meet. We might be rooming! Me and Sehun are the only ones that don't share a room with someone yet-"

"Not that it matters because you guys are in each others rooms together 24/7 anyways." Baekhyun stage-whispers until Sehun shoots him a glare. Jongdae snickers behind his hand.

"-So yeah! Roomies, maybe!" Chanyeol finishes. Jongin nods, and Chanyeol beams.

"I'm Jongdae. Uh, today was okay, I guess." Yixing seems happy to receive a normal answer for once, so Jongdae doesn't say anything else.


	4. exo, chanhun, this Sucks Real Bad, test fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK THIS ONE IS LIKE THREE WORDS LONG I HATE MYSELF

_4:22 A.M._

_chanyelling_ : i think i have a crush

 _bacon_ : PLEASE U STUPID BITCH U FALL IN LOVE EVERY FIVE MINUTES


	5. exo, sehun-centered, walmart????

walmart was a weird place to be in at 2 in the morning. sehun kind of expected it to be empty except for the poor dude that got the a.m. shift, because duh, it's two fucking a.m.

but surprisingly, sehun wasn't the only customer. at least seven other people were shuffling around in pajama bottoms and hoodies covering their bedheads. sehun oddly fit right in.


	6. exo, xiuchen, swim au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title of this work was orginally gonna b gay boys swim to the end of summer

Minseok wishes he was tall and had freakishly long limbs, like Yifan or Sehun or Sehun's boyfriend Chanyeol who was probably stretched out by the hands of God himself to be as elongated as he was.

Minseok was a good swimmer, great even, and being short couldn't change that. But being tall would be a hell lot easier. If he were taller, he wouldn't have to swim that few extra inches to get his fingers to tap the board. He could just reach out a bit more and be done, just like that. It was just a given that taller people would have more advantages in sports, and also life. (Minseok could not count the times he had to strain his neck to see the stage at concerts.)

Chanyeol didn't even swim. No, he didn't swim or play basketball or volleyball or other sports where his height would be a benefit, he played tennis. _Tennis_. Even worse, Sehun sometimes skipped practices and even whole meets to watch Chanyeol at his stupid matches. They all took their height for granted, and that pissed Minseok off just a tiny bit more than it should've.

"Why are you so bitter about it?" Suho asked him one time as they sat outside the school pool together, waiting for their ride (meaning Yifan, who was now in college, and also Suho's new boyfriend). "I mean, we're around the same height and both have better times than Sehun or Yifan or every other kid above six feet in the team."

That was true, but also easy for Suho to say. Suho was the school's reigning champion and pride of the state. He was the best at the 200 breaststroke and backstroke, and was guaranteed a college scholarship ever since he was a sophomore. He was accepted (no, _asked_ ) to the varsity team when he was a freshman, which bended like all the school swim rules ever, but who cared! We had the next Olympic athlete in our crappy hands! Minseok was good, but not super outstanding or anything. Good enough to win first place at competitions and maybe, _maybe_ be considered for Olympic training if he worked really fucking hard (as in harder than he already did), but that wasn't saying much compared to all the hopefuls in the district.

Also, how could he even dream about winning the Olympics when he couldn't even win State?

Suho won in his stroke of course. Both of them, _of course_. But Minseok, a silver medal. Second place.

And to some fucking nobody, some kid named Kim Jongdae who started competitive swim just the year before (compared to Minseok's since third grade) and had risen to the top. A prodigy. Some kid in the lane right next to Minseok's who'd grinned at him with a weird smile going up at the corners and said, of all things, "Good match! You were really fast." Minseok just gave him a tight smile and tried to ignore the blood rushing in his ears as he pushed himself up and into the sympathetic faces of his teammates. He brushed off their worried looks and accepted a water bottle, then wandered off away from the pool. He didn't want to hear the scores being called out. He'd already seen it. Kim Jongdae, 2.37. and Kim Minseok, 2.41. Second place, disqualifying him for a chance to go to Nationals.

And of course, when Minseok searched Kim Jongdae up, he was an inch taller than Minseok.

That was in junior year, and maybe Minseok was still a tiny bit bitter, even as a senior.

 

 


	7. seventeen, cheol/hoon (whats their ship name??) idek what this is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT (MIGHT) WORK ON THIS A BIT MORE I REALLY LIKE IT

"Did you know?" Seungcheol says from his position on the ground. He's lying down on the grass that's probably itching his arms and gazing at the slowly-moving clouds above. "I was never a Boy Scout."

Jihoon sits up and looks at him. "Okay?"

Seungcheol rolls over on his side so he's now staring at a dandelion. "I'd always wanted to be one, but since we always moved around a lot when I was younger I couldn't. It made me really sad. My mom apologized for it once."

"Dude, are you high?"

"Well, I am most definitely not low."

"Okay," Jihoon says again. "That's it. I'm driving you home. You never do drugs when you're with us because you want to be a responsible father figure. What happened?"

Seungcheol just closes his eyes and counts down from ten out loud.

-

Jihoon's driving when Seungcheol finally answers. The sun's started going down and the blue sky had now turned a hazy, orangey-pink that reflects in Seungcheol's eyes until they become light brown, a contrast from their usual darker tone. "My dad," He starts, then pauses. Jihoon stops at the red light, and the only noise in the car is continuous _tick-tack_ of the speedometer.

"He died. Yesterday."

"Oh." The light's green now, and Jihoon goes. He's not sure what to say, because he knows "I'm sorry" is stupid and Seungcheol will hate it. "That sucks." His reply isn't an I'm Sorry, but it sucks anyways. Seungcheol doesn't seem to mind.

Seungcheol lets out a breathy sigh. "Yeah. My sister's all torn up about it even though she hasn't seen him in like ten years."

"Oh," Jihoon says again, and he wishes he could say something different.

"And I haven't seen him in what, three years? I kinda ditched as soon as I entered college and moved in with Jisoo and Jeonghan. He didn't really care. He was pretty shitty as this whole parent thing."

Depersonalization is a concept that can be explained as watching one of your most favorite people in the world grovel to their feet at the fragility of human life. It's weird, and makes Jihoon feel like he shouldn't be seeing this. It feels too private, like seeing your parents cry.

"Why did he die?" Maybe not the most empathetic question to someone in this situation, but it's Seungcheol and Jihoon's the one that asked. They both have their brutally-honest thing, and they both understand and respect it.

Jihoon can hear him inhaling and exhaling slowly, but consistently. "Sudden harsh asthma attack. I didn't even know he _had_ asthma."

The car is silent a little while longer, until Jihoon reaches Seungcheol's shabby flat shared with Jeonghan and Jisoo. The apartment's color is a faded teal, and although it's chipping and looks like it's about to fall apart, Jihoon thinks it looks extraordinarily beautiful against the rosy sky.

"Where's Jeonghan and Jisoo?" Jihoon asks Seungcheol. He still looks a little confused from whatever drug he took, but his eyes are focused and looking straight ahead. He unbuckles his seatbelt, but doesn't get out of the car.

"On a date, probably. Or having sex at Wonwoo's place. I kicked them out from having sex in our house, so."

Jihoon ponders this with a nod. "Want me to stay with you?" Like he would leave, even if Seungcheol said no.

Instead, he gives Jihoon a grateful half-smile. "Would you?"


	8. ioi, sohye-centered, side DoSom, just teen girls livin their lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like this one too tbh i just want feedback on it? ive never posted an gg fics even tho ive written a lot (i lost my girls day witches au im so pressed)

" _So, why do you want to move into IOI Apartments?_ " The girl, Sejeong's voice is melodic even over the crackliness of the phone and all Sohye can think about is how good a singer she would make.

"It's near the college I'll be going to," Sohye says. "My house is a bit far, and it's about time I moved out anyways.."

_"I see. A few of the other girls are in the same boat! Anyways, since everything's all set, you can just bring your stuff tomorrow! Me and some others will be here, just knock. See you tomorrow, Sohye!"_

"Bye." Sejeong hangs up. Sohye can only hope that the other girls are as nice as she is.

+

IOI Apartments is a pretty big house. It's gorgeous, the color all pastel pink and with a gated exterior. There's a small garden outside, and another, smaller three-room house in which Sejeong said the landlady lived in that's connected to it. But the real deal, where the ten girls and soon Sohye will be living is huge. It has a kitchen, three bathrooms, a small living room, five bedrooms, an attic-turned-bedroom, and a basement. Sohye's amazed.

Sohye unlocks the gate, and walks up to the front door. There's a small plaque that reads _IOI APARTMENTS_ right in the middle of it. Sohye rings the doorbell. Once, twice. Nobody answers.

A third time. At this point she's kind of panicking, what if they all forgot she was coming or Sejeong died in an accident and wasn't at home, would she have to try to contact the landlady even though she hates talking to strangers? All kinds of worries travel through her brain as she clutches her suitcases and has a mental breakdown, then the door opens.

"Hi," The girl is pretty, with a half moon smile and bright shiny teeth and a nice figure. Sohye recognizes her voice as Sejeong. "Sorry. Didn't hear the doorbell. We're in a bit of a, ah, predicament right now."

A what? Sohye hands one of her bags to Sejeong's outstretched hands and Sejeong takes the rest of them, to Sohye's protest. She waves it off. "It's fine, you dragged them all here. I can take a few bags three feet. And it's a bit of an apology, you came at a bad time." Sejeong leads Sohye down the hall, then stops and peaks into what she presumes is the living room. "Huh. They're not in here? Maybe it ended already."

Someone yells from inside one of the rooms. Sejeong winces. Sohye does not know what's going on. "Okay, so maybe it didn't end."

A super tall girl enters the kitchen and opens the fridge, paying no mind to Sohye or the yelling. She pulls out a yogurt labeled 'MINA'S YOGURT. DO NOT EAT.', crinkles her nose at it, peels the label off, and starts eating the yogurt.

Sejeong rolls her eyes. "Nayoung, why didn't you stop them from fighting? We have the new girl over today. Bad first impressions."

Nayoung shrugs and continues Mina's yogurt. "They wouldn't stop even if I told them to. It's best to just get it over with and go."

"I would appreciate at least an effort," Sejeong sighs, and turns to Sohye with a bright smile. "That's Im Nayoung. She and I were the first who started living here. Nayoung, this is Sohye. She's our newest tenant. Say hi."

"Hi," Nayoung waves at her, and Sohye smiles in reply, but her expression doesn't move an inch. "I'm Nayoung. I'm 22 years old, and I'm an accounting major at Seoul Uni. I live in that-" She points to the farthest room in the right corner. "-room right there, with Sejeong. Please don't go in."

"Um."

Sejeong looks scandalized. "Nayoung, that's rude! Sohye, you can come in at any time. Just not when we sleep, cause that's weird."

Nayoung's expression doesn't shift, but Sohye can get an unhappy vibe from her. "Okay fine, just don't go into my side. You'll know it's mine, my side doesn't have unfolded laundry everywhere."

"Uh, okay." Sohye isn't really sure what to say in these kinds of situations. "I'm Kim Sohye, I'm eighteen. I'm gonna be a freshman at Seoul Uni."

"Cool." Nayoung finishes the yogurt, and nods. "Maybe I'll see you around. Maybe not. Bye." She goes into her room, and Sejeong sighs again. She must have it hard.

Another yell comes from the same room. "And there they go again." Sejeong rolls her eyes in exasperation. "That's our resident couple. They fight a lot like this, you just get used to it after a while."

"Oh." Sohye tries not to look too shocked. "Are they- both girls?"

"Yeah," Sejeong's happy half-eyes turn into something colder. "Are you gonna be an asshole about it, or?"

Surprised at the sudden personality change, Sohye stammers out "No! Of course not! I also uh, swing that way it's just, where I'm from people aren't very accepting."

The usual happy Sejeong returns. "Oh, that sucks. But it's okay. You're in Seoul now. A lot of the girls here are gay. As well as the boys. And still not everyone is accepting but you know, you get what you get!"

Sohye nods, and as an afterthought wonders if Sejeong plays for the other team or not.

"Anyways, that's Doyeon and Somi. Two of our youngest. Still in high school! They're babies. Like I said, they fight a lot, and really publicly too, but it never really means shit. They make up in like, an hour tops. And they've never broken up before, in two years of dating and fighting. They're pretty incredible. I'll introduce them later, when they stop the whole screaming bloody murder thing. For now I'll just show you your room."

Sohye's room is the attic/room fusion. She was excited about the idea when she chose it, but lugging her entire life's worth up a flight of stairs was maybe not the best idea, because even with a person helping her it takes 30 minutes and a whole lot of sweat. When it's all over, Sejeong pours both of them tall glasses of lemonade. (The pitcher, Sohye notices, is labeled 'NAYOUNG'. Sejeong gives her a smirk. "Karma, for when she ate Mina's yogurt. She should stop eating her food just because Mina's on a diet anyways. The diet's only gonna last a week before she calls cold turkey.")

The attic room isn't a closed off place you can only reach by a trapdoor you pull down a ladder from, but an airy, open space connected by a flight of stairs and a gate so you don't fall off the edge. It was basically like a second floor, but cut in half so you could look down on the rest of the house from it. It was Sohye's dream room.

"As you know already, you'll be sharing the attic with a roommate," Sejeong reminds her as they finish their lemonade. "Her name's Chaeyeon. She's not here right now, she's at her part-time job. But she's very excited to meet you, she said."

Chaeyeon's half of the attic was very cute and organized: the bed was a twin-size mattress on the floor with striped pink and white sheets and a matching pillowcase. Her blanket was a huge and fluffy white, there was a small two-row bookshelf bolted to her side of the wall filled with textbooks, small trinkets, and a small cactus growing in a pot on top. There was a metal rack hanging from one end to the other which she hung her clothes on. She also had a knit grey rug thrown under all her furniture, so she wouldn't be stepping on the hard wood all the time. _I should've gotten a rug too_ , Sohye thinks to herself mournfully.

Sohye's side of the attic had a mattress the same as Chaeyeon's, as well as the metal rack, but nothing other than those and her suitcases. It was quite empty looking.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack and get settled in." Sejeong pointed to a bunched up purple curtain at Chaeyeon's side. "That's your privacy. We can see everything that goes on in here from downstairs basically, so just pull it out to cover yourself when you change and stuff. It covers the whole space too. I've gotta go to my job now too, so just feel free to explore the house and get your stuff all together! Bye!"

Sohye waved as Sejeong headed downstairs, then looked at her stuff questioningly.

In her suitcases and boxes Sohye had exactly:  
-her clothes and toiletries  
-a pillow, pillowcase and sheets, and her few stuffed animals from her childhood  
-an unopened cup ramen  
-personal items and decorations that had their own subunit of glow in the dark star stickers, a SHINee poster, and pictures  
-all her school stuff shoved in a backpack, which she would also use for school.  
-mini things from IKEA: the most important. She had a desklamp for beside her mattress bed, small, opened-top boxes she would use for her clothes.

So, her entire life packed in a bag. She took out the boxes and started refolding clothes that had gotten messed up in the move and organizing them. She would need to buy a laundry basket, she realized, and added it to her mental checklist along with the rug.

About an hour later, her space was done. Glowing stars and planets above her head, sheets fitted, stuffed animals by her pillow, pictures and posters taped to the wall, lamp plugged into the nearest outlet. Her side looked almost as cute as Chaeyeon's.

As she stood admiring her work, someone behind her whistled. She turned to see one of the prettiest people she'd ever met. The girl was tall, with big eyes and long flowing hair and cute jeans. "Your room is looking nice!" She told Sohye with a big smile. "You're Sohye, right? Sejeong told us. Nice to meet you, I'm Kim Doyeon. Sorry for the screaming earlier."

Sohye deflated a little as she shook Doyeon's hand. So Doyeon already had a girlfriend. "Wait, you're in high school? You're actually like, seven feet tall."

Doyeon giggled. Her laugh was high pitched and sweet. "Not even!"

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS DONT FORGET TO CRITICIZE ME ON STUFF AND COMMENT AND TELL ME IF THERES ANYTHING U LIKED AND I SHOULD MAKE INTO A ACTUAL FIC LMAO


End file.
